Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an application nozzle for an application system for gel-like and/or pasty compositions as well as furthermore to an application system, to an application device and to a method of applying a composition.
Background Information
Application nozzles for an application system for applying gel-like and/or pasty compositions such as adhesives or sealants are already known from the prior art.
The processing of gel-like and/or pasty compositions such as adhesives or sealants for establishing adhesive bonds and/or seals has long been known in the most various fields of the art and in daily practice. Different types of packaging configurations and application devices adapted hereto have been developed for the different areas of use which differ substantially in part with respect to their practical demands.
In the industrial area of use, coordinate-controlled systems are dominant in which primarily pumps or pneumatic conveying devices are used for driving the system components out of the respective packaging units. Such systems are only suitable with restrictions for the production of small runs and are generally not suitable for the small trade area.
Previously, manually operated application devices were dominant in the small trade area, for instance in the establishing of adhesive bonds or seals or in replacement glazing for vehicles by customers and for some years there have been mains-powered and battery-powered devices. They have made the energy-sapping driving-out procedure substantially easier for the tradesman and have made it possible at all to use larger packagings with corresponding driving-out forces. However, the area of use is limited. It must further be noted that these devices are sometimes bulky and have a not insignificant weight of up to approximately 5 kg.
The handling of a bulky and comparatively heavy application device is therefore quite tiring and can therefore also have an influence on the even application of the adhesive or of the sealant over time.
To apply the adhesive or sealant uniformly it is necessary always to keep an eye on the application, where possible, and furthermore also not to change the angle of the application device to the substrate on which the adhesive or sealant is being applied, where possible, i.e. not to tilt the application device.
Known application nozzles of such application systems or application devices for such compositions such as adhesives or sealants have the disadvantage, however, that the tip of the application nozzle is covered by the application device during the application process. This has the result that the user deliberately or accidentally tilts the application nozzle to have a better view of the application nozzle. This also has the result that the user adopts a comparatively unnatural posture, which produces greater fatigue of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,876 describes a nozzle for the distribution of a filling material in corner regions. The nozzle comprises a slanted opening within a tip which is oriented at a 45° angle to an outer surface. The operability, in particular in corner regions, should be improved by the slant. The above-named problems on the use of the nozzle are, however, not satisfactorily remedied.